


極彩

by Hhhkel



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhhkel/pseuds/Hhhkel
Summary: 如果得到這麼深沉這麼沈重的愛......想必非常幸福。就是死了也無所謂。『Toshiya』一定也是這麼想，才會如此安詳地、任由那人跪地哀求，以撕裂了自身的力道，詛咒，哭泣，也無動於衷。對吧，『敏彌』？
Relationships: Kaoru/Kyo (Dir en grey), Kyo/Toshiya (Dir en grey)
Kudos: 1





	極彩

**Author's Note:**

> 藝術AU，意識流（？），試用軟件時產的短打。
> 
> 隨意看看，沒有後續了。

——渴望熱烈的愛情。

筆尖直指畫布的中心，薰大口喘息，赤著腳，一步一步，沿路潑灑的顏料像鮮血。

畫室有限的空間裡，連環肖像環繞著薰，壓迫的他發暈，一幅又一幅連貫的，一幅又一幅循環著，沒有開始，也沒有結束，只是狂亂的猛烈的，打轉循環。

蜷縮的人體。背脊逐漸向後掰直。過度彎曲。入墨的手指。姣好的皮膚撕裂開來。唇齒喉嚨也通通都要撕裂開來、泣血一般的尖叫。姣好的皮膚撕裂開來。入墨的手指。過度彎曲。背脊逐漸向後掰直。蜷縮的人體。跪地掰折著，絕望的信徒不肯死心作著最後的禱告，道別的話語固執的不肯說出口。

——想要被深深愛著。

多久了呢？連思考都令人暈眩，自從那天探訪老師時，偶然在醫院裡撞見那樣的場景，薰就像雙眼被太陽刺傷的愚人，眼中、腦中，再也容納不下別的。

『Toshiya！Toshiya！！』

Toshi、ya。Toshi。ya。

薰仔細舔舐著這兩個字的音韻，舌頭搔刮著品嚐著他們的味道，混雜著口中作畫時分乾澀蔓延的鐵鏽味，他想，是哪兩個字呢。敏也？壽也？敏哉。敏...彌？

白布底下，叫做的那人，長什麼樣子呢。

『回來、不要開玩笑了！『薰』！』

有時候，他發現自己幻想開始，掀起來，底下是自己慘白的安詳的睡臉，而那個人呼喚的名字是......

『說話啊、你不是最會亂說了都是騙人的、都是騙人的對不對，你不會拋下我、不要拋下我一個！不准啊啊啊啊我恨你！Toshiya我恨你你聽到沒有、我不會去見你的、就是死了我也不會去見你！我要化成鬼生生世世生生世世都——』

——想要深深愛上什麼人。

如果得到這麼深沉這麼沈重的愛......

想必非常幸福。

就是死也無所謂。『Toshiya』一定也是這麼想，才會如此安詳地、無動於衷地任由那人跪地哀求，以撕裂了自身的力道，詛咒，哭泣，也無動於衷。

啊啊。敏彌。敏彌是吧？

真是個幸福的無藥可救的傢伙。

薰滿足的吐出了口氣，雙手抱胸，後退一步，再後退一步。

至於另一位......

仰頭，他看向自己至今以來有信心說出口，足以媲美一切，最高的傑作；畫室有限的空間裡，連環肖像環繞著薰，壓迫的他發暈，一幅又一幅連貫的，一幅又一幅循環著，沒有開始，也沒有結束，只是狂亂的猛烈的，打轉循環，沒有出口，只有滿腔的、滿腔的、無處可去的狂放色彩，對撞，破碎。

對了，醫生護士混亂地一湧上前的時候，他聽到了。

『京』

那個男人，叫做『京』。

薰想，真是個美麗又強烈的名字，光是聽見就彷彿有電流竄通腦殼。

——想要像對方這樣，深深地深深地、瘋狂不顧一切地愛著什麼人。

閉上眼，數不清第幾次，第無數次，他重新體會胸口湧動的熱度，幾乎要衝出眼眶、狂暴熱烈的暖意，感受到胸腔裡的東西確實跳動著，這具空洞的無情地身體，正確實地活著。

人，是感情的動物。不完美的、充滿了缺點的，伴隨著各式各樣的毛病，實在麻煩透頂，卻正就是人類的「色彩」本身，知道嗎？薰，畫筆要用來捕捉這些不確定性。

但是薰，你的畫太工整、太規矩、太追求完美了。

老師曾經語重心長的這麼說。

他說，所以薰，雖然很遺憾，但我不能錄取你。

以前他不明白，不能服氣，總認為這只是老師下定決心之後隨意掰扯的藉口，正如老師所說的，他對自己的技藝有絕對的自信，但是就在那一天......

薰發現自己好像，終於懂了。

爆發絢爛色彩的畫作之前，第一次，他毫無拘束也不去思考儀態的大字攤平在地上，手臂攔住了雙眼，上頭未乾的漆味還如此的刺鼻，薰卻輕鬆的笑了起來，多想昭告天下——

他戀愛了。

他戀愛了。

心心念念的那個人烙印在他的胸口，涕淚縱橫臉孔的皮肉都扭曲了，嘶啞的嗓音是如此粗糙，客觀來說完全沾不上美麗的邊，但是雙眼卻怎樣也挪不開。

如果能棲住在那雙瞳孔之中色彩濃烈的世界，無趣黑白的『薰』也能被賦予了生命，有血有肉，真真切切地、存在這個世界上吧。

薰舔了舔乾澀的嘴唇——  
要怎麼做，才能進入京的視線呢？

想要成為他的一部分，就算不能像『敏彌』那樣。

薰想，或許這就是愛。寬容而自私，細膩卻又盲目的過於草率了，從愛上對方的那一刻開始，薰才感受到了疼痛，感受到了嫉妒，感受到了歡喜。

而這幅畫、下一幅、再下下一幅、從今以後，都將會是『薰』活著的證明，永恆莊重的，告白。

.


End file.
